darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Watchtower/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting out *Climb to the top floor of the Watchtower using the trellis on the side of the building. *Talk to the Watchtower Wizard on the top floor of the Watchtower. The pawns *Search the bushes near the Watchtower until you find some fingernails. *Return to the Watchtower Wizard. The kings Refer to map for locations. *Talk to Og. *Head South. *Use a rope on a long-branched tree on the West side of the lake. *Talk to Grew. *Pick up some Jangerberries while you're near Grew. *Take a set of dragon bones with you through the tunnel entrance marked T1 on the above image. If you didn't bring a death rune, one spawns directly south of T1. *On the island, open the chest and take the gold. *Talk to and kill Gorad. *Talk to Toban twice (he will take the dragon bones). *Go back and talk to Grew. *Talk to Og. Gu'Tanoth *Talk to the Watchtower Wizard 3 times. *''(If you didn't bring a light source take the lit candle from the ground floor of Watchtower)'' *Head to the ogre guards South of Yanille. *Use the Ogre relic on one of them. *Head South to the market. *Steal a rock cake from one of the stalls in the South end of the market. *Continue along the path. *Give a rock cake to the guards. *Pay 20 coins to the next guards that stop you when you try to jump. *Talk to the next guards and give them a death rune. The skavids *Enter the cave marked S4 on the image above. *Talk to the Scared skavid (Chat option 2). *Enter the cave marked S1 on the image above. *Talk to the skavid (respond with "Ig"). *'While in this cave, pick up 2 cave nightshades.' *Enter the cave marked S2 on the image above. *Talk to the skavid (respond with "Ar"). *Enter the cave marked S3 on the image above. *Talk to the skavid (respond with "Cur"). *Enter the cave marked S5 on the image above. *Talk to the skavid (respond with "Nod"). *Return to the cave marked S4 on the image above. *Talk to the Scared skavid. *Go to a gate South of the S4 cave entrance. *Use the gold bar on an ogre guard. *Enter the cave marked S6 on the image above. *Talk to the Mad skavid. **If he says "Ar cur," the correct response is "Gor." **If he says "Bidith ig," the correct response is "Cur." **If he says "Gor nod," the correct response is "Tanath." **If he says "Cur tanath," the correct response is "Bidith." Invincible *Go to the marketplace. *Use a cave nightshade on of the enclave guards. *Enter the enclave while the guard is distracted. *Run straight North through the enclave to the exit. *Once out, head back to the Watchtower Wizard. *Add clean guam to a vial of water. *Add jangerberries. *Grind bat bones. *Add the ground bat bones. *Talk to the Watchtower Wizard. *Return to the marketplace. *Use the second cave nightshade on an enclave guard to distract them and enter the enclave again. *Use the potion on the six ogre shamans in the enclave to kill them. Note: If you attack a shaman, it will hit you with a very powerful Magic blow, dealing 4500 damage. *Mine the Rock of Dalgroth on the peninsula in the centre of the enclave. Back in action *Talk to the Watchtower Wizard. *Use the purple crystal on the North-Eastern pillar. *Use the green crystal on the South-Eastern pillar. *Use the yellow crystal on the South-Western pillar. *Use the blue crystal on the North-Western pillar. *Pull the lever on the West side of the room. *Quest complete! Category:Watchtower Quest